Diane Mizota
Diane Kiyomi Mizota (born September 9, 1973) is an American dancer, actress, and TV personality. Mizota, a Japanese American, was born in Los Angeles, California and raised in Danville, California. Mizota studied dance in high school and in UCLA and graduated summa cum laude with a degree in Communication Studies. Mizota played Katy in the MTV comedy/drama Undressed, guest starred on the soap opera Passions, and danced in Boys and Girls, Beautiful, and the ill-fated Monkey bone in 2001. Mizota appeared in the film Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) as Fook Mi, alongside future Dancing with the Stars judge Carrie Ann Inaba who played her twin sister Fook Yu. The two women are not related, but when Mizota had been cast for her role, she was asked if she knew any actresses who resembled her and suggested Inaba. Inaba, who had appeared briefly in Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, was given the role and the two women were made up to appear as identical twins. Mizota and Inaba would later reprise their roles with Mike Myers in a commercial for Motorola. Diane & Carrie also are in the scene "RUN! IT'S GAWZILLA!", When Austin hit a BIG Teal Godzilla, With Brian Tee & Masi Oka! However Trying to get away from Goldmember & However, Austin, Foxy, and Nigel are screaming over they get in car crash in a bus!a In 2003 Mizota co-hosted the annual video game awards G-Phoria along with comedian Jamie Kennedy and Victor Lucas, host of the video game show, The Electric Playground. Mizota was a host for Discovery Kids' Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls on NBC (a kids version of the popular TLC home improvement show Trading Spaces with Paige Davis) and a video game countdown show, Filter on G4. Mizota's time on the G4 Network has given her a wide fan base. However, on December 9, 2005, Mizota announced that G4 had canceled the series, and the last episode of Filter with Mizota as host aired on December 19, 2005. G4 brought back Filter in June 2006 with new host Beth Ostrosky, but the show has since been canceled again. Also in 2005, Mizota took part in the reality show, Three Wishes starring Amy Grant and had a role in Rob Marshall's feature film, Memoirs of a Geisha. Mizota hosted an online technology show for Revision3 called In Digital, but has since moved on. Mizota is the current spokeswoman for Time Warner Cable, under the name "Karen". In 2006, Mizota appeared in a Best Buy holidays commercial as a Best Buy employee, and in Toyota commercials as a customer looking at cars. In 2007, Mizota appeared in another Best Buy holiday commercial as a woman with a voyeuristic partner, and in a State Farm commercial, as a baseball game attendant. In 2009, Mizota appeared in a Volkswagen commercial as a dealership employee. Diane currently co-hosts a Dancing with the Stars recap with Joey Lawrence on Yahoo.com, as part of the Yahoo! Buzz Session. She co-hosted the second season of the GSN series Bingo America with Richard Karn. Shows hosted *''Your Place or Mine?'' *''Bingo America'' Links Her Official Site Her Facebook Page Her Twitter Page Her Google+ Page Her YouTube Page Category:Hostesses Category:Models Category:People Category:1973 Births